


After a Week

by taekwoncheeks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Lapdance, Light Power Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, just a little, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoncheeks/pseuds/taekwoncheeks
Summary: Hakyeon has had to put up with his boyfriend's busy work schedule for a week but now he's determined to get what he needs.





	

"I'm tired of waiting, Hongbin," Hakyeon states and pulls one final tug on the rope tied around Hongbin's wrists, keeping him in place on the dining room chair, "Don't you know how much I need you?"

"Hyung, you know I've been busy," Hongbin responds as he tests the strength of the rope, pulling on it to see if maybe he can free himself. But of course, there was no way Hakyeon would mess up the knots.

"Yes, you've been saying that all week. But, now I think it's time for us to spend a little time together," Hakyeon stands up and walks around the chair, eyeing his lover in his vulnerable. After being rejected for a whole week, he was going to make the most of his time alone with Hongbin.

He sits down in Hongbin's lap, running his fingers through the man's thick brown locks and stares down into his chocolate orbs. It was amazing to Hakyeon that Hongbin's beauty could easily take his breath away every time. He'd do anything to see those pretty lips emit the deep moans that could only come from him, or even to see his perfectly sculptured face contort from the pleasure Hakyeon was more than happy to give him. However, Hakyeon has other plans for today. He isn't going to let Hongbin get away with keeping that beauty away from him all week.

"What exactly are you doing?" Hongbin asks as he uselessly tugged on the rope again, wanting to wrap his arms around the older man.

"You'll see," Hakyeon answers before leaning in completely to capture Hongbin's lips with his own. Despite his confusion, Hongbin returns the kiss without hesitation. The kiss quickly deepens and becomes messy as their restrained hunger for each other seeps through. Hongbin tries to take control by licking and sucking on Hakyeon's plump lips. When Hakyeon feels like there's enough of that, he cuts the kiss off and pulls away from Hongbin's lap.

The younger's wet, swollen, red lips part as he takes shallow pants. Hakyeon revels in the moment of seeing the effect he already had thought he was just starting. He takes a step back from Hongbin, who's pliant expression is gradually turning into one of frustration, and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. Soon after, a song that was specially downloaded for the occasion fills the room.

Hakyeon's body is now under control of the music that plays against his ears, causing him to sway his hips in time with the beat. Hongbin opens his mouth to speak, but he ultimately stays silent while watching the man curiously, as if the winding of his hips and the hands that were feeling his body were that spellbinding. He becomes too focused on the dance to ask the questions that bubbled in his head.

As the beat in the song rises in tempo, so does Hakyeon's shirt and he pairs it along with a befitting body wave. With the display of Hakyeon's deliciously caramel skin exposing, Hongbin's mouth slacks ajar, salivating at the thought of devouring him. The desire in Hongbin's eyes is visibly evident and Hakyeon walks back to the younger, straddling his lap.

"Hyung..." Hongbin mutters as Hakyeon rolls his hips into his lap. Hakyeon smiles at his loss of words and continues to slowly and teasingly grind against the man, swiveling his hips in a figure eight motion. The quiet yet lustful moans that come from his mouth mix with the music being played in the background. Hakyeon distinctly feels the Hongbin's erection press against his crotch he slides his hands down the younger's chest.

Hongbin grunts as he tries once again to move against his restraints. There's nothing more that he wants than to feel Hakyeon's warm skin under his fingertips and undress him himself. However, seeing Hakyeon pinch and rub his nipples as his head hangs back is pleasing in itself.

"Untie me," Hongbin struggles to demand as his shaky voice lets him down.

"No," Hakyeon replies immediately, his stern voice contradicting Hongbin's, "You're going to wait just like I did."

Hakyeon leaves Hongbin's lap to retrieve his phone from the top of the dresser, playing the next track before the room had a chance to become silent again. His hands lower down to his jeans, fingers ghosting over his growing bulge before he turns around and tantalizing shakes his ass from side to side as he bends over. Hongbin doesn't miss a single movement as his gaze stays on the man's hips. Hakyeon reaches back to squeezes his own ass before giving it a smack as Hongbin swallows hard and shifts around in his seat.

Hongbin's gaze becomes even more intense as Hakyeon begins to unbutton his pants, letting them drop to the floor with a little shake of his ass. He steps out of the pants, kicking them aside, and makes his way back over to Hongbin as they keep eye contact.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hakyeon asks with a grin that was met with an irritated frown. Hongbin can scowl as much as he wants but his dark eyes coated with lust tell Hakyeon something else.

They share another kiss that was more teeth clashing and tongue wrestling than anything else. Hakyeon holds a firm grip on Hongbin's thighs as he hovers over him. A string of saliva forms between their lips as Hakyeon pulls away again, leaving Hongbin unsatisfied.

Hakyeon turns his back to him, thumbs hooked in the band of briefs as he threatens to push them down. Hongbin wants to rush him but imagines that is he says something then Hakyeon will just take his sweet time instead. With a few more sways of his hips, Hakyeon finally takes them off and gives Hongbin a perfect view of his firm round ass.

Hongbin's teeth dig into his bottom lip as Hakyeon bends over once more, letting his cheeks spread apart. He boldly stares at the tight puckered hole and pictures himself fucking Hakyeon once this strip tease is done and over with.

Hakyeon lowers himself on Hongbin's thighs, making him from just the small amount of friction, and circles his hips on time with the music. The song begins to fade out but Hongbin can't care less as his focus stays on his boyfriend. Hakyeon's arms reach back to wrap around Hongbin's neck as he presses his back into the man's chest. From the new view, Hongbin can clearly all of Hakyeon's bare body, taunting him as he still can't touch and hold the soft smooth skin. Instead, all he can do is leave wet kisses trailing along Hakyeon's arm. He makes his way to his ear, sucking on Hakyeon's earlobe as he continues to entertain himself in his lap.

"Fuck, Hyung...I need you now," Hongbin mutters between soft moans as the friction becomes too much for his painfully hard cock.

"Oh? Now you need me?" Hakyeon echoes as he takes his arms down. Hongbin knew how petty his lover could be, but this takes the cake for him. He grunts out of frustration and can swear he hears Hakyeon laugh.

Hakyeon lifts himself off Hongbin's lap and gets down on all fours, back arching and ass sticking out as he settles himself between Hongbin's legs. Hongbin instinctively widens them for him and his breath becomes shaky from anticipation. Hakyeon runs his hands along Hongbin's thighs and lightly kisses the imprint of Hongbin's hardened member under his jeans. His lips traced the shape of the bulge and he can hear the breathing above him become heavier. Wanting to hear more moans instead, Hakyeon palms his bulge, rubbing his hand along the imprint. Hongbin throws his head back and ruts his hips against the palm.

Hongbin thinks that his jeans can't come off any slower as Hakyeon takes them off for him. Hakyeon rubs the head of Hongbin's cock through the thin fabric that still remains, watching the wet stain on his boxers grow bigger. The groans and pleas coming from Hongbin bounce off his ears. Hakyeon continues to ignore them and takes his attention away from the needy and twitching length to lick wet stripes up the inside of Hongbin's pale thighs. A few nips here and there and Hongbin was struggling to keep his legs still.

When Hakyeon is ready, he tugs down on the boxers and Hongbin lets out a sigh of relief, lifting his hip once again so the piece of cloth can come off easily. He wasn't used to be teased like this. If anything, he was the one who usually had Hakyeon begging to be filled by him. Now, he can't feel Hakyeon's hot and inviting mouth around his shaft fast enough.

Another groan escapes Hongbin's lips as Hakyeon runs the pad of his tongue up the underside of his heavy cock, keeping his fingers wrapped around the base. Hakyeon shamelessly loves the feeling of pleasuring Hongbin this way. He relishes in the way Hongbin's stomach muscles tense when he dips and swirls his tongue in the slit, and the way Hongbin's hips buck just slightly when he hollows out his cheeks and moans around the shaft. Now that the music was long gone, the obscene sound of Hakyeon bobbing his head along Hongbin's cock mixed with the man's pants filled the room.

The want for Hongbin is beginning to overpower the want of teasing the man and Hakyeon pulls away with a lewd popping sound. He gets up, wiping the saliva from his mouth, and walks back over to the dresser to grab the bottle of lube he prepared. Hongbin stares with eager eyes, waiting for what Hakyeon was going to do next.

Hongbin can come right there from the sight of Hakyeon stretching himself with lube slicked fingers while bent over the dresser. He used so much it's dripping between his ass and down his thighs, making his skin glisten. Hakyeon gradually makes his way up to three fingers, slowly pumping them in and out of himself as a string of moans slip from his lips. Hongbin figures this must have been how Hakyeon touched himself when he was busy with work.

After Hakyeon preps himself enough, he finds himself back on Hongbin's lap, the younger man poking at his stretched hole. Hakyeon rubs his ass against the wet and leaking cock, holding onto Hongbin's shoulders for support. As Hakyeon reconnects his lips with Hongbin's he reaches back to guide the man's cock to his entrance and slowly lowers himself on it until he's completely full.

Though Hakyeon is the one leading the dance, Hongbin takes it upon himself to set the pace, snapping his hips up against Hakyeon even in the uncomfortable position. Hakyeon falls into his chest, panting into his shoulder as he pushes his ass back into the thrusts.

He extends his arms around the chair, struggling to finally untie the rope. Not even a second later, Hongbin grips Hakyeon's hips tightly, holding them in place as he quickens his pace with the new leverage. He repeatedly buries himself in Hakyeon's ass, clawing his nails against the older man's skin as if he was punishing him for being such a tease.

Hakyeon can't bring himself to care so much anymore as he's getting what he wanted in the first place. His thoughts become fuzzy when Hongbin finds a new angle, brushing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves and his fingers curl into the shirt Hongbin is still wearing.

"Hongbin..." Hakyeon whimpers as he shuts his eyes tightly. He's completely lost in the pleasure and doesn't even notice Hongbin move until his back hits the bed and looks up at him. His knees are pressing against his chest as Hongbin keeps them under his arms. In the new position, Hongbin makes sure to hit that same spot again and watches Hakyeon's eyes roll into the back of his head. Hakyeon's body squirms as much as Hongbin's hold around him allows as the hot feeling in the pit of his stomach forms again. But it still isn't enough.

Hongbin leaves Hakyeon's chest wet after exploring it with his mouth and pulls back to see how wrecked Hakyeon looks beneath him. To Hongbin, he's absolutely beautiful in the state with his bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat and his chest rising and falling without a rhythm. He grips onto the older man's thighs and rides a steady pace with Hakyeon clenching around him tightly.

When Hakyeon opens his eyes to see he's being stared at, he reaches up to bring Hongbin back down to kiss him again. It was lazy and sloppy with their tongues circling around each other and saliva trailing Hakyeon's cheek. The kiss is broken as Hongbin travels down to place open mouth kisses down Hakyeon's long neck.

Hongbin's hot breath hits Hakyeon's skin as he gets closer to the edge. The thrusts become faster until he presses his hips up against Hakyeon and coats his walls with thick white ropes. Their chests stick together as Hakyon's body arches off the bed and his toes curl, Hongbin's hot come being enough to push him to his climax. He can hear the come inside him sloshing around as Hongbin finishes riding out their orgasms, slowly putting his legs back down.

Hakyeon lets out a sigh as Hongbin pulls his length out and presses a few more kisses to his shoulder before falling on his side. Hakyeon's legs shake as he tries to regain his composure, feeling the come slowly seep out of his ass. He rolls over into Hongbin's chest and is securely held by him.

"I missed you so much," Hakyeon mutters against Hongbin's collarbone as he mindlessly fiddles with the buttons on Hongbin's shirt, undoing them one by one.

"I've been here, though," Hongbin reminds him with a breathless chuckle and helps him with the shirt since he's lying at an awkward angle.

"I know but," Hakyeon sighs again and quits messing with the button and rests his head on the pillow underneath him, "it's just different." It wasn't a secret that Hakyeon was clingy in nature, and not being able to touch Hongbin for just a week brought it out of him.

After Hongbin unbuttons the last one, Hakyeon traces his fingers along the curves of Hongbin's abs. He was surprised with a quick kiss on his lips and Hongbin continues to strip the shirt off of him. "I'll always be here, Hyung... I'll always want you," Hongbin struggles to admit. He rolls onto his back and pulls Hakyeon on top by his hips. He finally gets the shirt off and throws it off the bed. "And, I don't believe we're done here."

This makes Hakyeon's smile again as he rubs Hongbin's chest and gently squeezing it. He rolls his hips, making his member brush against the younger's and leans down to whisper in his ear, "I don't believe so either."


End file.
